


In Thedas: Shorts

by adventuresinastrangeworld



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Short fic collection, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresinastrangeworld/pseuds/adventuresinastrangeworld
Summary: A collection of prompt fills from my tumblr (adventuresinastrangeworld)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm probably being a bit optimistic since I've only received 1 prompt so far...but dream big, yeah?
> 
> Prompt: "That’s 10 pounds of crazy in a 5 pound bag." Varric and Hawke from Star_Nymph

“Varric, you know I’m no good at picking locks.” Hawke checked the knots in the rope around their waist, ensuring they were secure.

“I thought that’s why you brought me along.” Varric crossed his arms, “Need I remind you that the door would be down there. On the ground. Not three stories up. On the Chantry roof.”

“C’mon Varric. Where’s your sense of adventure?” Hawke grinned cheekily. Not that Varric had ever seen Hawke grin in any other kind of way.

“Back on terra firma like any other sensible dwarf.”

“Sensible is one area where I think even Aveline would admit you’re completely innocent.” Hawke laughed, pulling the rope tight around the stone railing and giving it a good yank before tying more knots.

“Hey. I might of been.” Varric said with mock offence, “It would have definitely been before I joined up with you.”

“And here the abbess always said I was never a good influence.”

“She might still say that.”

“She probably does, but not to my face.” Hawke peered over the balcony to the window below. The thugs were clearly visible, as was their captive, lady whats-her-face, “You good on the plan?”

“As much as you explained it to me.” Varric raised an eyebrow, “You’ll swing in first and cast a barrier around the target and secure the rope so that I can slide down firing Bianca.”

“Exactly it. A flying dwarf. They’ll never expect it.” Hawke clambered up onto the railing, “Ready?”

“Not just ye-” Varric was cut off as the Champion of Kirkwall gleefully hollered, diving off the balcony and crashing into the window below. The effect on the guards was immediate as they scrambled around in confusion trying to discern their ass from their swords.

“There goes ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.” Varric shook his head, smiling.


	2. I'm too sober for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I'm too sober for this" featuring Isabela and Varric by themagicmelodicmask

“Wait, wait.” Varric held up his hands, “So you’re telling me you had a threesome with the king _and_ the queen of Ferelden?”

“Foursome, actually.” Isabela was sprawled across Varric’s couch, one leg hooked over the arm and the other dangling off the side, “You forgot Sister Nightingale.”

“Damn, Rivaini.” Varric leaned back in his chair, stacking his feet on the table, “Anyone else I’d call bullshit.”

“To be fair, they weren’t royalty at the time, although that night was certainly a crowning achievement.” Isabela laughed.

“You have to tell me the story.”

“Ah ah ah, Varric. A good pirate never shares her treasure.” Isabela wagged a finger at him.

“You haven’t set foot on a ship in years.”

“Details.” She gave a dismissive wave of her hand, “Minor details.”

“You’re not going to tell me, are you.” Varric crossed his arms.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Isabella sat up, “I’ll tell you all the erotic details of my one-on-three dueling lesson when you tell me about Bianca.”

“She’s got a yew stock and her gears are made up of this special alloy that…”

“You know what I meant!” Isabela threw the closest thing at Varric’s head. Luckily for him, it was a couch cushion.

“You’re going to have to try harder if you want to get _that_ story out of me.”

“Ugh.” Isabela sat up like the world was against her, “I’m too sober for this. _You’re_ too sober for this. Let’s go downstairs and rectify this.”

“Ale won’t loosen that story from my lips.”

“No, but it does tend to loosen the buttons from your shirt and I demand to revel in that magnificent chest hair as my consolation prize.”

“Shit. You’re right. I _am_ too sober for this.”


End file.
